Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using nanowires, and more specifically, a method of forming a capacitor structure, contact structure, and line structure of a semiconductor device using silicon nanowires and insulating nanowires.
Discussion of Related Art
As the degree of integration of semiconductor devices has been increasing, horizontal sizes are decreasing and, at the same time, vertical heights are increasing in storage electrodes of capacitor structures, contact structures, and line structures. Accordingly, photolithography and etching processes for forming these patterns have become difficult. To solve the technical challenges, methods of forming fine patterns using a nanowire process and forming air-gaps between the patterns to reduce parasitic capacitance existing between the patterns are proposed.